<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sounds Good by Temeritous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634556">Sounds Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temeritous/pseuds/Temeritous'>Temeritous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Extremely Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temeritous/pseuds/Temeritous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Uh, hey boss,” Gage greeted, stepping out of the elevator. There was something unnerving about the intensity of Niel’s gaze.</p>
  <p>Niel set the bottle of Nuka-Cola he’d been drinking down on the old reception desk and--there was no other possible word for it--<em>prowled</em> closer. Alarm bells started jangling in Gage’s head.</p>
</blockquote>[Heed the tags and consider them to be trigger warnings.]
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Porter Gage/Male Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sounds Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes the title is a pun, no I will not take criticism. This is the first fantasy to make it out of my head and onto a screen in a long time, so... enjoy. There might be a part two coming at some point.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Overboss had come back to Nuka-World late last night, fresh off some new conquests in the Commonwealth. Gage had been left behind to hold down the fort in the wake of the Disciples’ betrayal and was looking forward to passing the figurative reins back into other hands. Overboss Niel was a lot better at riding herd on Mason and the Blacks; they didn’t quite have the same level of respect for Gage. Or any at all.</p><p>Early the next morning, Gage put together a briefing in his head and left his quarters on the floor below the patio level of the Grille. Niel would want to know what had happened while he was out, would accept the list of things Gage said needed to be done. It was a big step up from Coulter.</p><p>He expected to find Niel awake--early riser, almost always--and maybe drinking or eating his breakfast. He was half right; Niel was awake, but he was just waiting. Right outside the elevator doors.</p><p>“Uh, hey boss,” Gage greeted, stepping out of the elevator. There was something unnerving about the intensity of Niel’s gaze.</p><p>Niel set the bottle of Nuka-Cola he’d been drinking down on the old reception desk and--there was no other possible word for it--<em>prowled</em> closer. Alarm bells started jangling in Gage’s head, but what was he supposed to do about it?</p><p>“Everythin’ alright, boss?” Gage asked. He realized he was raising his hands, palm out, and dropped them again even as he backed into the now-closed elevator doors.</p><p>“Yeah,” Niel answered, smirking a little. “C’mere.”</p><p>Gage didn’t move. His legs weren’t listening to him at the moment, and if they had been he certainly wouldn’t be walking <em>toward</em> his Overboss.</p><p>“Look, if you need somethin’, just let me know what it is,” Gage said persuasively, sliding sideways along the wall at the same pace Niel was advancing, like two magnets of the same charge.</p><p>Niel paused for a moment, seeming to consider the words.</p><p>Then he shook his head and said, “I want you.” And he lunged.</p><p>Gage slammed to the side to avoid him, but lost his own footing in his haste and wound up stumbling toward the doors to the stairs. Too slow: Niel got a grip on the armor cage--damn stupid fucking thing--and yanked him back.</p><p>He hit the quick-release clasp on the armor and eeled out of it. He made it another step before something hooked around in front of one ankle and he went down hard, just barely catching himself on his arms before his head hit. Managed to get his knees underneath himself just in time for Niel’s boot to come swinging up into his stomach.</p><p>Gage heaved and gagged for air, falling onto his side as the world grayed out around him. If he’d eaten breakfast, he would have seen it again. As it was, he hung onto consciousness with his fingernails and grit, trying to breathe through what felt like a Deathclaw standing on his chest.</p><p>He was only dimly aware of Niel’s hand wrapping around one ankle and starting to drag him somewhere. Still dry-heaving every few seconds and gasping in between, Gage struggled weakly: kicking at Niel’s grip blindly with his free leg until Niel caught that one too.</p><p>Then they stopped, and the only thought in Gage’s head was <em>get away</em>. He flipped onto his stomach, scrabbling for distance as his eyes cast ahead for a weapon, an escape route. Niel had dragged him out onto the patio and over to the bed.</p><p>He hadn’t made it anywhere before Niel grabbed him by the belt and lifted, swinging him up on the springy mattress. He bounced, wound up staring back at Niel panted and wild-eyed like an animal.</p><p>Niel was still wearing that same little smirk. His expression hadn’t changed the entire time.</p><p>He was up on the bed a second later, pinning Gage again with one knee across the neck. Gage reached up automatically--knowing it was useless, knowing he had neither the strength nor the leverage to do anything--and Niel caught his wrist and pulled it away, reaching for one of the bed posts.</p><p>Gage realized only a moment before the cuff tightened what it was. The restraints Coulter used to use on his slave girls, hanging from each post. Niel hadn’t gotten rid of them when he cleared out the rest of Coulter’s shit. </p><p>Gage fought it of course. Didn’t know what else he could do, wasn’t thinking clear enough not to. He tensed up and kicked like a Brahmin when Niel moved down to his feet, not that it mattered. Niel just caught the kick with that same uncanny accuracy he brought to bear in a fight, and in less than a minute had Gage pinned and spread.</p><p>Niel stopped for a few long moments to admire his work. It gave Gage a much-needed chance to get his bearings, kick his brain out of fight or flight and back into its usual cunning gears.</p><p>Okay, so Niel probably wasn’t going to kill or torture him--the Overboss had a rack in the corner for that, he didn’t need to get his bed all bloody. Niel had paid a lot for sheets made by a professional in Diamond City, and scavenged hard for a real, mostly unused pre-war mattress. And given that it was a bed, the other likely conclusion volunteered itself easily.</p><p>Gage took a deep breath and cleared his throat. “You coulda just <em>asked</em>,” he said, aiming for mildly reproachful. Not a good idea to chance pissing him off at the moment. “Or told me. I wouldn’t’ve fought ya.”</p><p>Niel raised his eyebrows at Gage with a mild expression.</p><p>“So you don’t need these,” Gage pulled at the restraints. “I’m willing enough.”</p><p>Niel hummed tunelessly and moved, kneeling up on the bed between Gage’s spread legs. “Maybe,” he said slowly. “Maybe next time.”</p><p>Leaning forward, he plucked Gage’s shirt out of his pants and rucked it up, rough calloused hands running against Gage’s chest all the way up and all the way back down, slow. Gage couldn’t fully repress a shiver.</p><p>Niel started in on the belt, which was when Gage realized the problem Niel was about to have and the solution he was going to come to.</p><p>“Hey, wait, hold on,” Gage said, twisting against the restraints as much as he could. Niel already had his knife in hand.</p><p>He glanced up with a warning look and said, “If you’re gonna scream and beg at me the whole time, I’m just gonna gag you now.”</p><p>“No, no, I’m not--” Gage shook his head. “I like these pants, please don’t cut them off. Just undo the cuffs on my legs and take them off. Tie me back up right after, I don’t care, won’t even try to kick you this time.”</p><p>Niel frowned, and he looked kind of disappointed he wouldn’t get to use the knife, but he did sheath it and shift around to reach the first strap.</p><p>When both legs were free, Gage planted his feet and lifted his hips so that Niel could slide off his pants and underwear in one smooth pull. He was half-hoping Niel would take the cooperation as proof he didn’t need the cuffs, but Niel put them back on anyway, pulled taut to the bedposts.</p><p>He sat back again for a moment to stare at Gage again, naked and tied down and feeling a bit too vulnerable. He asked out of nowhere, “Did Coulter use these on you?”</p><p>Gage was having a hard time meeting Niel’s eyes, so he didn’t even try. He let his gaze wander around the room for something else to fix his attention on as he replied, “Nah, boss. Coulter was pretty much only into women.”</p><p>Niel raised an eyebrow again, eyes raking up and down Gage’s exposed body. Doubtfully he said, “You mean he wasn’t fucking you at <em>all</em>?” like he couldn’t believe someone would pass up the chance.</p><p>Gage could feel a flush creeping up his chest, which was ridiculous in this situation but not something he could control. “I blew him a few times. That’s it.”</p><p>Coulter had thought anyone willing to kneel in front of him had to be loyal because that was the kind of man he was. Just one of his many failings.</p><p>Niel shrugged. “His loss. You got a real nice cock,” as emphasis he wrapped a hand around it and stroked a few times experimentally. He added, “Decent ass, too. Better if you ate more.”</p><p>Gage didn’t have anything to say to that, just kept silent and watching. He wasn’t sure what was coming next--he knew it was probably sex in one form or another, but that left a broad field of possibilities open.</p><p>Niel sighed and slid off the bed. He stripped himself methodically without show or hesitation, eventually revealing his own half-hard cock. Fully naked, he went around the side of the bed to the little table, pulled open the drawer and brought out a zippered black leather case.</p><p>Gage did not have very good feelings about that case. Actually he had significant reservations about the whole situation, but the case seemed especially ominous.</p><p>The noise of the zipper was too loud in the quiet on the Fizztop patio. It split open down the middle like a book, revealing a set of metal… implements. Fresh nervous sweat broke out all along Gage’s skin, followed by a chill. Maybe it <em>was</em> going to be torture. Some of those metal rods looked like over-large needles, and the ones that didn’t were lined with nodules or curved and wavy. Probably to make it hurt more.</p><p>“What, uh, whatcha gonna do with those, boss?” Gage asked, trying to keep his tone light. He didn’t think he was fooling Niel, but maybe the Overboss would cut him some slack for trying. He had said he didn’t want screaming and begging.</p><p>Niel settled between his legs again, setting the case next to Gage’s hip. He really didn’t want those things anywhere near him, particularly not close enough that he could see and imagine their use.</p><p>“You’ll see,” Niel promised, picking up Gage’s cock again. His grip as he stroked was firm, not as hard as Gage did for himself but enough. Gage’s body was responding without any input from him.</p><p>Then Niel went for the case, for the little bottle Gage hadn’t noticed while he was focused on the steel rods, and flicked the cap off. He dabbed some of the clear liquid on the head of Gage’s cock, pulled back the foreskin and used a finger to work it into the slit. It didn’t feel like much of anything--wet, but not cold or warm.</p><p>Gage knew then, but he wasted a few precious seconds in denial refusing to articulate it to himself. Long enough for Niel to pick out one of the rods, one of the thinnest but lined with swollen nodules along the length and flattened at one end. Niel held it by the flat as he dripped more lube all along the rod.</p><p>“Boss,” Gage blurted urgently, unable to take his eyes off the shining metal. He strained against the cuffs. “Boss, <em>Niel</em>, please, if I done something--if I pissed you off, just tell me what it was.”</p><p>Niel paused, frowning. He said, “This isn’t a punishment, Gage. It’s gonna feel good, trust me.”</p><p>Gage didn’t, not with this, but it didn’t matter. He set his teeth so he wouldn’t bite his tongue and dropped his head back, staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>The first touch of the metal was cold, but it warmed up quickly. Niel teased it around the head of his cock, circling up and down in a languid spiral, until finally he brought the end up to the slit. And pushed in slow.</p><p>It stung and stretched, and Gage couldn’t imagine how Niel thought this was going to feel good. He had hardly processed the sensation of the first bulb on the end going in before the next one was there, beginning it all over again.</p><p>“Fuck,” he groaned, pulling hard against all four straps and gasping. He couldn’t stop holding his breath unconsciously as he tensed up waiting for the next one.</p><p>It had to be near the end. He was too full, far too much, there had to be nowhere for it to go anymore, but when he raised his head the rod was barely half gone.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted fervently. His hips twisted involuntarily, making Niel grab and pin him again.</p><p>Finally it stopped, and Gage knew it was finished because it hit <em>something</em> deep inside his cock where nothing was supposed to reach. It wasn’t painful or pleasant, just an overwhelming <em>signal </em> buzzing straight up all the way through.</p><p>Then Niel started pulling it back out, and Gage’s body tried to fold in half without asking him first. The stressed leather restraints creaked in protest as they were yanked tight again. Niel glanced up at him, grinning smugly, and pulled the rod out another inch before he pushed it right back in. With one hand on the rod, the other one closed around Gage’s cock and squeezed so that he could feel each little bulge as it fucked him.</p><p>Gage was trembling, shivering, every muscle wound up as tight as a spring. He wasn’t sure if it hurt any more--there was just too much happening, and none of it was simple. The pressure was inside and out, the nodules, the stretched full feeling. Then Niel let go of the rod, though he kept stroking Gage’s cock around it, and dropped his hand to push one lubed finger into his ass.</p><p>It was like a flash of bright light in his head. Suddenly his body had context to interpret all these new feelings, and all the piled-up disorienting mess of them were crashing in at once. He bucked into Niel’s grip with a desperate noise, which was apparently the signal to pull the rod out completely. It wasn’t more than halfway before Gage came so hard spots danced in the corners of his eyes. </p><p>By the time he returned to himself, Niel was releasing the third cuff already.</p><p>Gage folded his arms close to his chest, rubbing at sore wrists. Half of him wanted to run the hell away from whatever had just happened, despite the fact that he was sure his legs would shake like a foal’s if he tried to stand on them right now; the other half wanted to curl up and go to sleep.</p><p>Niel solved the dilemma for him by ordering, “Turn over, on your stomach.”</p><p>Gage went. He would have had to be blind to miss how Niel was rock hard and dripping wet. It was going to hurt to get fucked this soon after an orgasm, but Gage had suffered worse.</p><p>But Niel just spread more lube between Gage’s thighs, well below the hole , and pushed his legs together. In Gage’s ear he murmured, “Hold that tight for me, sweetheart,” as his cock slid slick between Gage’s thighs.</p><p>Gage shuddered through an aftershock of pleasure--he’d always had a thing for people talking in his ear--and tucked one ankle over the other, tensing his legs like he was trying to keep Niel out. </p><p>Niel chuckled low, leaning his forehead against the back of Gage’s neck as he thrust a few more times and came, adding to the wetness and the mess. He collapsed still fully on top, pinning Gage again. Gage tried not to think about how nice that felt.</p><p>Finally Niel heaved a deep, satisfied sigh and rolled off to one side, although he took Gage with him, spooning up behind with one leg thrown over. He wrapped an arm around as well, using it to tuck Gage’s head under his chin.</p><p>Not that anyone would have asked--well, maybe Mason--but Gage would not have pegged Niel for a cuddler. And now that it was over and he was calming down, Gage was remembering all the things he had to do today.</p><p>“Boss…”</p><p>Niel sighed again, grinding his jaw down on top of Gage’s head. “Don’t ruin my afterglow, Gage.”</p><p>“...yes, Boss.” This wasn’t so bad, anyway. Things could wait.</p><p>“Good boy,” Niel murmured sleepily. “Told you you’d like it. Next time ‘m gonna put my cock in your ass while I fuck yours, hm?”</p><p>Gage’s mouth had gone dry. The worst part, he thought, was how much he didn’t have a problem with that. Hoarse and half-strangled he said, “Sounds good, boss.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my evil-aligned SoSu Niel, short for Nathaniel. He's a bad person :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>